1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circular saw blade with improved stability, the blade having a plurality of radial expansion slots, preferably having a "J"-shape. The blades may also have a plurality of arced body slots and may be coated with a "TEFLON" paint mixture. "TEFLON" is a trademark of DuPont.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 212,813, of 1879, to Miller, teaches a circular saw having a plurality of body slots, each slot which extend from a location toward the blade circumference toward the blade center. The slots may be radial or arced (See FIG. 4).
U.S. Pat. No. 1,083,645, of 1914, to Wettstein, teaches a circular saw blade having a large number of body slots or perforations "d". Danish Patent 20025, of 1915, teaches a circular saw blade having many small body slots placed at various blade locations.
German Auslegeschrift 1,050,987, of 1959, teaches a circular saw blade having irregularly arranged body slots for noise reduction. U.S.S.R. patent specification 905,075, of 1982, teaches a circular saw blade having a plurality of body slots, each slot starting at a location toward the blade circumference and have a logarithmetic spiral toward the blade center.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,976, of 1993, to Wittkopp, teaches a circular saw blade having a plurality of body slots. FIGS. 1A and 1B show slots having two sides with equal radius arcs, the slots having stops "S" extending thereinto.
PCT published application WO/85/01242, of 1985, teaches a prior art blade of FIG. 1 having a plurality of inwardly extending radial milled slots 4 of a width, the slots 4 each terminate inwardly in a circular opening 5, having a diameter larger than slot 4's width, the opening 5 being filled with a copper plug 6. At FIG. 2, a plurality of relatively very narrow width slits 10, for example 0.005-0.006 inch (0.013-0.015 cm) wide, are taught. These slits 10 terminate in a stress stop 11 to appear like a question mark "?" or fish hook.
PCT published application WO93/08969, of 1993, teaches a saw blade having radial slots and tension distributing holes. Others have combined expansion slots and anti-vibration portions in blades. For example, "FREUD" advertises a blade having a plurality of different sized, non-uniformly spaced, "?" shaped slots having laser cut narrow reeds cut into the blade body.